campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Utau Hoshini
Utau Hoshini The little Pinocchio The Free Bird L.T Counsellor of Yama-no-Kami's Cabin (This Character Belongs to Mel) History Takashi Hoshini was the son of a rich and noble museum curator that had a passion music and the environment and of course girls that was sent to an excavation site for punishment. The excavation site was near a forest so one day out of boredom takashi venture into the forest. After a few hours(or less) in the forest Takashi lose his but couldn’t care less as he loved the forest .Unknown to Takashi was that Yama-no-Kami was watching from a far and soon enough reveal herself but as a mortal woman named Yoshiko. When Takashi saw Yoshiko he fell head over heels for her and it was safe to say that Yoshiko felt the same way. Soon enough their relationship reach its peak with one passionate night together but after that night Yoshiko didn’t came back. Takashi went mad looking for her but all attempts led to failure thus started to move on. Pitifully his attempts to move on was crush when Yoshiko came back after 9 months with a baby that she claimed to be Takashi’s. Takashi was overjoyed thus asked Yoshiko to marry him but Yoshiko said no. Takashi was devastated but nonetheless accepted the baby, named her Utau and raised her. He did a good job as Utau grew up a fine as Takashi shared with her his interest in music and nature with everyone even if they lived in an excavation site but their happy life was about to get crush.When Utau was 7 there was a terrible landslide |- |- | |} nearby the excavation site that she stayed there were many casualties one of it was the death of her father Takashi. When takashi died his parents found out about Utau at first they were angry even so they still took her. This was the beginning of her studies as a lady as her grandparents thought her how to eat stand and even breathe to her grandparents standards of a worthy noble to reach they even changed her name to keiko.She tried hard to reach their standards to gain their approval but each time she got soo close her grandparents would raise up the bar of their standards as to them she was still a worthless girl . Other than this her grandparents also caged her in their mansion making her feel like a trap bird but she endured it all by playing her piano. This went on for a few years until one day she was 14 when a family friend said they were interested in her thus grandparents announce that she was engaged.At first she accepted the engagement as it was to get her grandparents approval but everyone around her was worried that she will regret. Utau ignored them all until the big day when her husband to be met her before the wedding open the door saying "your too young to regret so go out".Utau was schock and quickly thought on which path to take the path full of regrets but having her grandparents aproval or the path of freedom and have no one? she choose the second one and walked out from the wedding. Her husband help her out by giving her a list of people that can take her in and when she was out he even help create a story that her grandparents are willing to accept . Utau went to the relative that her husband to be told her about and they were shock but still took her in as family even if they were poor but she couldn’t care less as she was free. When she moved to her relative house she went to the local school there and met Amu and Ikuto and joined the Sankaku Kankei.When she joined she hated amu as she always took the spotlight but was drawn to ikuto and for some reason they dated.In some day that they weren't really expecting anything to happen, some kid came to them around their age and told them about some camp. They rode a bus on the way having a deal with that kid. On their way there Utau went to look around and she met her mom,Yama-no-Kami.Yama-no-Kami was pleased to see her daughter thus told her to stay but izanagi found out thus forced Yama-no-Kami to sent Utau to camp for her own safety. Yama-no-Kami agreed but before that she gave Utau her weapon as well a slow loris that she found as companion for her daughter Personality Utau grandparents breaded by her with perfect etiquette and some hard knowledge about everything but kept utau on strings .This cause her to not know who she is nor have a real personality as before she was just a puppet who being moved by the puppeter . Everyone that knows her prior and after the 'escape' call her pinocchio cause she's just like him in their eyes .She has a very low self esteem as she likes to please people because her grandparents never complimented her on anything (meaning she’ll never say no to a dare). She’s very musical and will butt in and boss people around if they are doing something that involves music. She’s very wild as she likes to live each day like it’s gonna be her last thus she a bit adventurous thus making it rare for her to stay put(even for an hour) despite this she’s mature with her choices of her adventures .Loyal and fast acting she often keeps her cool even when things goes messy. She hates to depend on people she thinks that the only people she can trust is herself and maybe a few others thus making people think they know her when in fact they only a part of her and the rest of her is hidden. Posession The last thing my dad gave me before he.... It was my dads and its the only thing I brought with me when I ran away My uncle gave this to me My mom gave this to me to protect myself as it can be turn into twin blades(these are just clip on earrings). Featured Song Pet This is hiccup Utau's pet.He's a slow loris that is quite attach with Utau so where ever utau goes Hiccup is there. hiccup can feel what utau is feeling and is willing to protect Utau when she's scared or angry(has long claws and sharp teeths).Yama no Kami blessed Hiccup so that he can live wherever Uatu is and can follow what Utau orders him to do(experct for staying away from her) Apperance The me before I ran away.. Me for a music video Me when I ran away and yes I had to cut my hair just to make a statement.. Me when I was with the Senkaku Kankei The me now thanks to my mom.. Senkaku Kankei The Gang She Joined... Tumblr lkwgs5FqWW1qhxufco1 500 large.jpg|Amu RyoSasaki.jpg| Ryo Tumblr m2ale4IRbg1rtnbp2o1 400.jpg| Sasauke Individualshot10.jpg|, Ikuto 5965922432 6e06fb3765 z large.jpg|Me OgAAAPWn8x9fienAt0zClTWfNB8Lk RmEG7PnhiEja5G70iPADiIJDd5dZP2qnMg06IkbRk4XExtAKw8k310FgJ4u4gAm1T1UA4yjWeY4mEZnj5vmdqs81 WbJlT large.jpg| Naru... Powers Offensive #Children of Yama-no-Kami are able to call one animal smaller than them and aid them in battle. They can only call one animal at a time. #Children of Yama-no-Kami are able to conjure sharp leaves and throw them at targets. Defensive #Children of Yama-no-Kami are able to cover themselves by conjuring animal hide that protects them from attacks and projectiles. After some time, the hide disappears. #Children of Yama-no-Kami are able to summon a thick hedge that catches any attack or projectile coming to it. When human flesh is caught in the hedge, it is injured by thorns inside the hedge. The larger and longer the hedge is used, the more it drains the user. Passive #Children of Yama-no-Kami are stronger when at the forest and when nature around them is healthy and full of life. #Children of Yama-no-Kami can understand what an animal does or feels. #Children of Yama-no-Kami, when near withering plants, are able to give life to these plants, making them revived. Supplementary #Children of Yama-no-Kami are able to control plants for a multitude of purposes. #Children of Yama-no-Kami are able to call on animals for a multitude of purposes. Counsellor Only #The counsellor is able to create a forest riot where a few trees turn into treants and animals and plants go mad. But it will attack anyone or anything in its path and drains the user severely. Traits #Children of Yama-no-Kami have a wild personality but are good hunters, hikers and mountaineers. Relationship Trivia *Her Birthday is on the 8th of June but she won't celebrate it on that day as it is the day she would grief as thats her father's death day thus if anybody ask she would say her birthday is on 20th December as it is her father's birthdate. *She can speak 5 languages, play 5 instruments and is a master of a few martial arts but her grandparents never gave her any credit and when she ran away she didnt told anyone of this as she thinks this is irrelevent information. *She's the youngest member in the Senkaku Kenkai as she skip 2 grades. *The music company she sign into was actually related to her family but she didnt told anybody as she didnt want publicity as her grandparents did cut her off from getting a single yen. *Despite knowing how to play 5 instrument the only instrument people ever saw her play(after she ran away) is the trumpet as it remainds her of her father... *She quit the music industry as she thought music wasnt her calling and was about to tell the Senkaku Kankei as a boy came to them bringing them to camp.. *Nobody knows about her grandparents as she pretends that her relative is her parents.. Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Children of Yama-no-Kami Category:Female Category:Lieutenant Counselor Category:Japanese Category:Born in June